


Start Spreadin' the News, I'm Leavin' Today

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave runs into Kurt at the Lima Bean, wondering what the hell he’s still doing in Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Spreadin' the News, I'm Leavin' Today

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of Blaine encouraging Kurt to go to New York, it’s Dave instead. Lol yeah.

“I can help the next person,” Kurt called and the line moved forward slightly.  “How can I – David.”

Dave stared at him, the apron, the name tag attached to the top of it with _KURT_ written on it clearly.  “Uh, hey.  What, uhm.  What’re you doing here?”

“I’m working,” Kurt replied in a deadpan.  Dave let out a breathy laugh.

“I can see that.  I mean, what are you doing _here_?  In Lima?”

Kurt averted his eyes, staring down at the cash register for a moment.  “Steve, I’m taking my break,” he said to the other barista working with him, and stepped out from behind the counter, ignoring the protests of the other people in line.  “Come on, we can talk outside.”

—

They were silent for a long moment as they sat at an outside table before either of them spoke.

“So are you gonna tell me what you’re doing here, then?” asked Dave.

“I already told you, I-”

“Why are you still here, Kurt?”

“What do you mean?” asked Kurt quietly.

Dave fixed him with a stare.  “You know what I mean.  Why aren’t you in New York?”

“David-”

“What happened?  Why aren’t you there?”

“I – I didn’t get into NYADA,” replied Kurt weakly. 

“So?” said Dave and Kurt looked at him in surprise.  Suddenly his apron felt like it was tied too tightly, making it hard for him to breathe.  “What’s stopping you from going there anyway?  Just ‘cause you didn’t get in that means you can’t go there and figure it out when you’re there?”

“I don’t – I guess not, no.”  Kurt sighed shakily.  “But I mean… what would I do there anyway?  If I’m not at NYADA, then-”

“Then find a different school there to apply to,” replied Dave with a shrug.  “Start in the spring if you have to.  But don’t just stay here, you look fucking miserable.  If you wanna go to school then find a different one, I mean there’s that NYU one that has performing arts or whatever-”

“Tisch.”

“Yeah, that one.”  Dave felt his cheeks flush as the words came out of his mouth and Kurt looked at him strangely.

“How do you know about Tisch?”

“I, uhm.  I’m going to NYU.  Flying out later today, actually.”

“You are?” said Kurt in surprise.

“Yeah, the semester starts in a few days, just – you’re not supposed to stay in Lima, okay?” he said, changing the subject.  “That’s not who you are.”

Kurt ducked his head and nodded and felt a small smile make its way across his face when he looked back over at Dave.  “Okay.”

Dave looked at him in confusion.  “Okay?”

Kurt untied his apron, pulling it over his head, and walked back inside, slamming it down on the table to look right at his boss.  “I quit, John.”

Before he could even say anything in protest, Kurt was already out the door and back out to a shocked Dave.  “I quit.”

“You quit.”

Kurt gave him a smile, growing even wider as Dave beamed at him.  “I’ll see you in New York.”

_fin._


End file.
